The control of proliferation in vitro of corneal epithelial and endothelial cells by FGF and EGF will be analyzed. The effect of those agents on the regeneration of the corneal epithelial and endothelial layers after injury will first be analyzed in organ culture using animal as well as human cornea. The effect of potentiating agents such as insulin, steroids, thyroxin and thrombin on the rate of repair of injured cornea maintained in organ culture will be investigated. The knowledge gained with experiments in vitro will then be applied to see if FGF and EGF can be beneficial for the long term preservation of cornea in vitro and if they could play a role in vivo in speeding up the wound-healing process in the cornea. The relationship between FGF and EGF with possible mitotic agents present in tear and aqueous humor will be studied. We will also look at the possible effect of FGF and EGF on the neovascularization of the cornea as well as their possible involvement in retinopathy.